Naruto's Darkness
by metaking22
Summary: After an incident in the hidden leaf village Naruto decides to leave forever R&R NarutoxHinataxTemari
1. Chapter 1 The sad out come

**Author's notes: I don't own Naruto all rights to Shonen jump this story takes place 3 years after shippuden ends**

**Naruto's darkness**

**Chapter 1.**

Naruto was in his apartment packing all his things getting ready to leave the leaf village forever but it was because he was forced to release the Kyuubi chakra in the village and he had four tails but he knew none of his friends would forgive him (except for Hinata) so he was getting ready to leave.

This village will be happy once I leave so I can no longer cause them harm. Naruto said with sadness

It was night time outside every one was home or at least at a home or shelter because Naruto destroyed a good amount of the village.

Naruto reached the north gate he took his Hitai-ite and put a note on it he then pinned the headband to a wall and left the village.

Little did he know however Hinata was watching him with tears going down her face she went after Naruto.

_Did they send the ANBU all ready?_

**I don't know Kit but I sense only one person fallowing us. Kyuubi replied**

Naruto got ready for a fight but then the person came out of hiding and revealed herself.

Hinata! What are you doing hear?

Naruto-kun I f-fal-fallowed you so I could tell you something and ask you something. Hinata said with sadness and sorrow in her voice

If you're going to ask me to go back then forget it Hinata they all hate me and I think you do to. Naruto said with sadness

I d-don't h-ha-hate you Naruto-kun I wanted to ask why you left because I didn't see what happened I was on a mission.

Well I tell you what happened I did all the damage to the village. Naruto said with sadness

_Na Naruto-kun did all that no he couldn't have could he? _Hinata thought while tears streamed down her cheeks

Naruto-kun I don't believe that you did that. Hinata said with sorrow

Well I did and I'll tell you how I'm a jinchuriki I hold the Kyuubi I wish I didn't but I do if you want to run away I wont stop you or if you want to kill me I wont stop you from doing that either. Naruto said in a cool tone

Just then Hinata ran up to Naruto and hugged him crying into his chest Naruto was caught completely off guard from that.

Naruto-kun I don't care if you're the Kyuubi's container I'm sorry that I didn't know about it sooner. Hinata said while she was crying

Naruto returned the hug that Hinata gave him and they hugged for at lest 5 minutes.

Naruto-kun I n-need to t-tell you something.

What is it Hinata?

I l-lo-lov-I love you I've loved you since our academy days. Hinata said with sadness and confidence

Hinata I see know that your are my true friend and the one I love. Naruto said while there were tears streaming down his cheeks

Hinata took her Hitai-ite off and left it on the ground she was finally with the man she loves and away from her cruel father.

Tsunade Sama! Shizune yelled

What is it Shizune? Tsunade replied

Naruto he's left the village.

What how do you know this Shizune?

He left this note it was attached to his Hitai-ite found outs side pinned on the North gate door.

_Dear Granny Tsunade_

_I have decided to leave the village in order to protect you from myself because you saw I'm a monster I nearly destroyed the village so I'm done with this village I'm sorry if this disappoints you_ _but it's better this way_

_Yours truly, Naruto Uzamaki_

Shizune send me the remaining members of the Kanoha 11! Tsunade ordered

Yes my lady.

The Kanoha 11 were standing in the hokage's office they all knew about the Kyuubi now but they didn't see Naruto as a demon they saw him as a friend.

I brought you nine hear today so I can give you all a mission that requires all of you. Tsunade said

What is are mission Hokage Sama? Sakura asked

You nine are to go bring Naruto back to the village. Tsunade said

What do you mean bring him back isn't he hear in the village? Kiba said a little shocked

No he's not he left during the night yesterday. Tsunade replied

Hey where's Hinata. Tsunade asked

She disappeared in the middle of the night yesterday she might have fallowed Naruto. Neji said

Ok so this will be added also find Hinata as part of the mission. Tsunade said

Every one nodded and left the village to find Naruto.

After an hour they found Hinata's Hitai-ite.

So she did fallow Naruto. Lee said

Yes she did and also they seemed to have walked north from hear. Shikamaru said

Lets hurry maybe we can catch up to them. Tenten said

They all nodded and began to fallow the trail.

After two hours they found them.

Naruto Hinata! Sakura called out.

Naruto and Hinata turned around to face their old friends.

Were here to take you two back to the village. Ino said

Well you'll have to kill us both if you're going to take us back right Hinata. Naruto said

Right Naruto-kun. Hinata agreed

Everyone was stunned that they would say such a thing and the fact Hinata agreed.

Naruto stop kidding around. Tenten said a little worried

I'm not kidding were not going back I can't go back I'm a monster you all saw me transform into the Kyuubi and I know you all hate me. Naruto said with sorrow

Every one in the group flinched a little scared to admit it but Naruto was right.

Now either leave us alone or will have to fight you all. Naruto said in a cold tone

Everyone in the retrieval group backed up except Neji and Sakura.

Naruto Hinata Sama we don't need to fight we can be reasonable about this. Neji said in a worried tone.

Now are you going to attack or leave because we don't have all day? Naruto said in his cold tone

All of Naruto and Hinata's so called friends just stood their looking depressed Naruto and Hinata leave leaving everyone behind little did they know however is that they'd see them again in a couple years.

Naruto-kun do you think that was right thing to do? Hinata asked

Yes this way we didn't have to hurt them. Naruto said

Yah I guess your right but what happens if they come after us Naruto?

We fight them but only out of defense. Naruto said

Naruto then gave Hinata a kiss on the cheek causing her to blush.

Naruto-kun where are we going to live? Hinata asked

For now in the sand village then will move to a non shinobi village and live their peacefully. Naruto said smiling

That sounds wonderful Naruto.

**Author's notes: Rate this story and give me some ideas if you like for the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2 The way to Suna

Author's notes: I don't own Naruto all rights to Shonen jump and also read and rate this story

**Author's notes: I don't own Naruto all rights to Shonen jump and also read and rate this story.**

**Chapter 2.**

Naruto and Hinata were walking through the forest holding hands while they were thinking about how their friends tried to stop them.

_I wonder if there fallowing us still because I don't want to have to hurt them. Naruto thought_

**Kit you should have killed them right there it would of sent the ANBU after you but you would've gotten away if you ditched the Hyuuga girl. Kyuubi said**

_Kyuubi I would never kill them and I would never abandon Hinata. Naruto though angrily_

**Ok I see no reason to argue about this Kit but really consider ditching her you'll find someone who isn't dead wait. Kyuubi said in a cold tone**

_Kyuubi shut the hell up I'm not abandoning Hinata-chan. Naruto said in an angered tone_

With that comment the Kyuubi just stopped talking seeing no point in the argument.

Naruto-kun it looks like it's getting late maybe we should set up camp hear for the night.

Hinata-chan there's a cave over there we can spend the night in there.

They were three days ahead of the retrieval group they planned on staying in Suna for a couple weeks before going to the tea country.

Everyone we need to find a place to stay for the night. Neji said

They all nodded.

So how far are they ahead of us? Sakura asked

Three days. Kiba simply said

Tomorrow we should try to catch up to them.

The next day they all got up and went to find Naruto and Hinata again knowing they'd have to fight them.

Naruto woke up in the cave with his arms around Hinata.

Morning my beautiful Hinata-chan. Naruto said with love in his voice

Hinata woke up and saw she was in Naruto's arms she blushed violently.

Good morning Naruto-kun my sweat. Hinata said with love and compassion

Naruto pulled Hinata into a passionate kiss it seemed to last forever to Hinata but they pulled apart.

Ok let's go Hinata-chan it's time to head for Sun…! Naruto heard someone out side the cave

Naruto! Come out hear right now you to Hinata. Kiba yelled

I thought I told you guys to leave us alone we don't want to hurt you but wee will if we have to. Naruto said with venom in his voice

Naruto Hinata we don't want to hurt you guys either but will take you two back by force if we have to. Neji said in his cold voice

Wrong answer. Naruto whispered

Naruto jumped of the ground and threw some shuriken with hidden explosive tags attached.

The retrieval team jumped out of the way but the explosive tag set of right as they jump and knocked them into trees in the area Naruto then said the words everyone feared **Futon Rasen Shuriken**!

Naruto smashed the futon into Sakura with only enough power to knock her out cold Hinata joined Naruto and activated the **Byakugan** And attacked Neji.

Hinata jabbed Neji in the chest with incredible speed and knocked him out cold.

Everyone we don't want to hurt you guys so just leave now and we don't have to hurt you all! Naruto yelled out in a cold tone

The retrieval group backed up a couple steps Ino went and picked Sakura while lee picked up Neji Then they all retreated.

I can't believe they did that. Kiba said a little bit shocked

Naruto he truly didn't want to hurt us but we provoked him. Neji said sadly

It seems this mission was a failure. Shikamaru said sadly

What! You found them and then you fought them! Tsunade screamed

No need to yell Hokage sama. Sakura said

Well we did fight them only Sakura and Neji were defeated. Shino said

So where are they headed? Tsunade asked

Were not sure but it seemed they went in the direction of Suna. Tenten said

Ok will have to tell them to capture them and have them be brought back hear. Tsunade said

Naruto-kun are we going to the hidden sand village? Hinata asked

No we are just going to one of the villages out side the hidden sand village Hinata but we should be careful about sand nin their. Naruto said

But I thought we'd live in the Sand village? Hinata thought

Yah but I just thought about it again and I completely forgot the village is allies with the leaf we can't go their.

Oh but what about Gaara?

I'm sure he doesn't know were missing nin but Tsunade will probably send a letter to them so they look for us.

Well let's go to that villa…!

Why is their a Hyuuga girl and boy doing all the way out hear said a man in a cold voice

Maybe there lost. Said a women sarcastically

Go away. Naruto said angrily

Heh you think we will let you two go with out you giving us something. Said the Man in a perverted tone

You sick monsters. Naruto said with venom in his voice

Naruto jumped up and hit the man with the **Rasengan** killing him Hinata hit the women in the heart using **Gentle Fist** killing her.

Meanwhile in Suna Gaara was doing some work when a bird landed outside the window to his office it had a Kanoha tag around its left leg.

_Dear Kazekage sama_

_We need to inform you that two shinobi of our village have left and are now missing nin please be on the look out for Naruto Uzamaki and Hinata Hyuuga these two have abandoned the hidden leaf village you are to have any shinobi kill on site._

_Yours truly, Danzou_

**WHAT!!** This could be heard all over the Kazekage's office

Temari and Kankuro ran into the office.

Gaara what is it! Temari asked

Read this letter that I got from Kanoha.

Kankuro and Temari's eyes widened when they saw that Naruto had become a missing nin.

Why did he do this? Kankuro asked

I don't know maybe something happened their. Gaara said in a worried tone

We should find out what happened when we see Naruto I'm guessing he's coming to a outskirt village near Suna. Kankuro said

That's a very good idea brother but we may need to send shinobi in all of them. Gaara said

We should do that anyway just to help him we shouldn't inform anyone about him being a missing nin. Temari said

Then it's decided we will send shinobi to the outskirt villages to find Naruto Uzamaki and Hinata Hyuuga. Gaara said proudly

Hai! Brother we will gather all the shinobi we can to search every outskirt village.

Meanwhile Naruto and Hinata made it to one of the outskirt village that's south of Suna.


	3. Chapter 3 Suna arrival

Author's Notes: I don't own Naruto

**Author's Notes: I don't own Naruto. There will be POVs **

**Naruto's darkness**

Chapter 3

Naruto and Hinata's POV

Naruto and Hinata were walking threw the small village they decided to go to a hotel there.

Naruto-kun do you think were safe here I mean were in the Wind country right now and Suna is hear not only that but they are allies to Kanoha.

Yes Hinata we are safe here I don't think Suna knows were hear hey theirs a hotel over there! Naruto exclaimed

Hinata saw the hotel it was rather popular one and it was cheap to stay their.

Naruto paid for there room and they got there keys for the room the room was small enough for a couple it had only one bed this maid Naruto and Hinata's faces get completely red.

Temari and Kankuro's POV

Temari and Kankuro gathered a group of ANBU to help them they searched all the outskirt villages except the south one.

Ok it's most likely Naruto and the Hyuga are in the south outskirt village. An ANBU said

Yes you're probably right. Temari agreed

So then lets go we need to find them and help them. Kankuro said

Brother be patient we need to think of a plan in case they attack us. Temari yelled

_I wonder what happened to Naruto and the Hyuga last time I was in Kanoha they were just fine. Temari thought_

Ok let's go to the south outskirt village. Temari said

Hai! The ANBU and Kankuro said

They left from where they were and went to the south village but when they got their they were surprised.

Naruto and Hinata's POV

Hinata-chan do you want to go with me to this restaurant I saw when we came in it's and outdoor one and it looks really nice?

Hinata (she was blushing) then went up to Naruto and kissed him on the lips making him blush she then said yes.

Naruto and Hinata went to the restaurant hand in hand Hinata of cores was nervous and blushing but she was truly happy Naruto was also truly happy.

Hello I had a reservation under Uzamaki. Naruto said to the waiter

Ah yes Mr. Uzamaki please come this way we will sit you at your table. The Waiter said

The waiter led them to there table.

Your Menus will be hear shortly. The Waiter said in a nice tone

Naruto-kun can I ask you something?

Yes what is it Hinata-chan?

Do you really love me?

Yes of course I do what made you think that Hinata-chan?

Well it was…. Hinata was interrupted by a perverted man

Hey hot stuff why don't you ditch that kid and come with a real man? The perv said

Naruto got up and punch the perverted bastard in the face breaking his nose.

Hinata smiled and just watched Naruto break the man's nose.

What the Fuck is your problem kid! The perv yelled

Don't you ever talk to the women I love that way! Naruto yelled back

You mean she's not a tramp to you are you an idiot woman are only good for sex and that's it. The man said

You are a sick man you know what you are scum you BASTARD! Naruto yelled making the man feel small

The man then left the restaurant scared and he apparently soiled his pants whale Naruto yelled at him.

Hinata then went to Naruto and gave him a very passionate kiss completely catching Naruto off guard.

When they pulled away Naruto smiled and kissed Hinata passionately then there waiter arrived with the menus.

I would like some tea and a bowl of Scorpion Ramen. Naruto said

I will have what Naruto is having. Hinata said

Ok your food will be hear shortly. The waiter said

Temari and Kankuro's POV

Hey big sis you know I think I can sense Naruto's chakra signature. Kankuro said

Yah I sense it to fallow me will find him. Temari said

Temari and Kankuro's group went through out the outskirt village until something caught Temari's eye.

Temari found Naruto and Hinata in the middle of a very passionate kiss.

Hey Kankuro go tell the ANBU we found them and to meet me hear ok.

Hai!

ANBU this is Kankuro we found them I repeat we found them. Kankuro said threw a communicator

A series of Hai could be heard threw the communicator.

Ok big sis there on there way hear.

Good lets wait before we confront Naruto.

Naruto and Hinata's POV

Naruto and Hinata had eaten there food and they were leaving the restaurant when they ran into Temari, Kankuro, and the ANBU that were with them.

H-h-hello Naruto. Temari stuttered with a blush on her face

_She must have a crush on me oh kami why did you make me so handsome. Naruto thought_

_That Suna Ninja must have a crush on Naruto. Hinata thought_

We are hear to escort both of you to Suna Gaara wants to help you. Kankuro said

Gaara wants to help us or are you just going turn us in to the few Leaf shinobi in Suna? Naruto asked

NO we won't turn you to in! Temari yelled with a blush still on her face

Hinata raised an eyebrow but shook it of.

Ok then lets go we have to get back to Suna soon. Kankuro said

They began there trip back to Suna Naruto and Hinata got there things from there hotel and checked out Temari was starting to fall for Naruto while Kankuro just ignored it they eventually arrived at Suna and Temari and Kankuro took Naruto and Hinata to Gaara's office.

Ah Uzamaki Naruto Mrs. Hyuga welcome have a seat. Gaara said in a nice tone

Gaara I hear you want to help us. Naruto said

Yes I do I have also noticed my sister has taking a liking of you. Gaara said with a smirk

Yah it is ok I have to tell you about everything that happened. Naruto said

Yes you do please tell me and I will listen.

_Flashback_

_Naruto was training with Sakura and Kiba._

_Suddenly a Sound nin appeared and attacked he was at least S-rank because of his curse seal that he got from Orochimaru before he died._

_The Sound shinobi then threatened Sakura and Kiba in a way so bad that it caused Naruto to turn into the four tailed Kyuubi form._

_Sakura flashed back to the mission where she saw Naruto in the four tailed form._

_Kiba was just too scared to move._

_Naruto Killed the Sound nin but he lost control and went on a horrible rampage through out Kanoha._

_He destroyed half of the Hidden leaf village in the rampage._

_It took Yamato, Kakashi, Sai, Tsunade, and Hiashi Hyuga to stop the rampage._

_All of Naruto's friends except Hinata saw this Naruto had destroyed many things Ichiraku Ramen was among the destroyed._

_Many civilians were homeless._

_Flashback ended_

So you see Gaara that's what happened. Naruto said with tears steaming down his face

Temari and Kankuro were shocked and knew it wasn't Naruto's fault Temari was Heart broken the story made Naruto cry and she didn't like seeing him like this just like Hinata.

Hinata hugged Naruto and comforted him making Temari jealous.

Gaara was surprised but he understood.

So what happened after you to left? Gaara asked

Well we ran into a wandering clan of Samurai called the Saru clan we helped them and there leader considers me his adopted brother so I am a Saru so I can marry two wives know to honor them. Naruto said

Temari was screaming yes repeatedly in her head.

Hinata is my Fiancé currently but I plan on marrying her and then someone under then I plan to get the second wife. Naruto said

Gaara will you let me and Hinata have our wedding hear in Suna? Naruto asked

Yes this will be one of the ways to repay the dept that I owe you. Gaara said smiling

_I wonder if I can be his second wife? Temari thought with a blush creeping on her face_

_I think I found Naruto's second wife. Hinata thought with a smile on her face while looking at Temari_

Naruto Kankuro will show you and Hinata to your apartment. Gaara said with a smile

Arigato Gaara. Naruto and Hinata said in unison

Kankuro lead Naruto and Hinata too there apartment.

Author's notes Review please and no FLAMES!!


	4. Annoucment 2

Pause

All of my fan fics except The New Brawl and The Great Cross Over are on pause sorry for putting some of the stories you read on hold but I intend to complete them all one at a time.

Metaking22 signing out!


End file.
